Sangre real
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Si Azula tuviese que definir a su hermano en una sola palabra sería "Caliente", pero si Zuko tuviese que definirse en una sola palabra sería "Honor", ademas estaba Katara "Intrusa", esas simples palabras resumían muy bien la situación. Azula siempre había considerado a Zuko SUYO, ya había hecho demasiado por él... pero estaba dispuesta a hacer aún más.


Capítulo único.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclairmer: <strong>todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Avisos:** semi AU, un poco de Lime, una pizca de incesto y seguramente un poco de Ooc debido a mi loca imaginación. Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! :)

.

.

.

**Sangre real.**

* * *

><p>-Setecientos noventa y siete "vamos tu puedes".<p>

-Setecientos noventa y ocho "solo un par más".

-Setecientas noventa y nueve "el dolor no importa".

-Ocientas..."no fue suficiente, nunca es suficiente".

Ha llegado a la meta pero no siente satisfacción alguna solo sigue las flexiones a pesar del dolor abrazador que invade los músculos de su hombro derecho y lo tienta a desplomarse como un títere al que le han cortado las cuerdas. Innumerables gotas de sudor invaden su piel e inician una carrera para ver cual llega primero al suelo pero ninguna logra su cometido pues se desvanecen por el calor del maestro fuego que se levanta con una impresionante pirueta rodeado de una espiral de su elemento, posturas firmes y poderosas acompañadas de inestable pero potente fuego son lo que sigue en su entrenamiento, una tras otra, hasta que parece que el fuego y la furia de su interior se han agotado... pero no se acaban, nunca se acaban. Su cuerpo esta indeciblemente cansado y él solo aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos, el dolor lo invade pero no se detiene. Él lo merece, merece todo ese dolor... al final sin más fuerzas en el cuerpo cae estrepitosamente al suelo y él solo puede pensar que "aun después de todo este tiempo sigues siendo débil"

_Inútil__ y débil._

Él siempre se ha preguntado ¿cuánto peso, en cuánto tiempo puede romper un brazo?... el brazo de un chico de trece años... "¿si me hubiera roto el brazo me hubieran creído?" es el cuestionamiento que con más frecuencia invade su mente. No, es una mentira, de hecho lo que se pregunta con más frecuencia es:

_ ¿No hubiera sido mejor que cayera yo?_

El frío de las lozas de piedra se mete en su piel devolviéndolo a la realidad y él tiembla pero por una razón muy distinta a la temperatura del suelo, Zuko siempre tiene frío a pesar de ser un maestro fuego. Así que con las primeras fuerzas que le brinda su agotado cuerpo después de varias jadeantes respiraciones él logra darse la vuelta para mirar al sol que le brinda sus rayos como un consuelo, aun así la luz hiere sus pupilas y él levanta el brazo para cubrirse, el simple movimiento hace que le atraviese un latigazo de dolor que de forma retorcida y masoquista el disfruta "mira, yo también estoy herido". Zuko vuelve a abrir los ojos, esta vez lentamente, y huyendo del exceso de luz del astro rey se concentra en la profundidad del azul del cielo... _el azul_ le trae reconfortantes recuerdos de unos ojos del mismo tono pero que sobrepasan por mucho la belleza del cielo... por un instante ese pensamiento le hace sonreír pero al siguiente le llena de culpa que se convierte en ira que se vuelve su motor para levantarse nuevamente y continuar su "entrenamiento" que más que eso parece una lenta y tortuosa autodestrucción.

_Por que él no merece nada, ni al sol ni al cielo._

Cuando la mirada dorada de Azula se encontró a su hermano practicando supo que levantarse temprano esa mañana no fue del todo un desperdicio, con placer sus ojos devoran la escena y pronto termina enfocándose en una gota de sudor que cae desde los anchos hombros de Zuko hasta perderse en la cinturilla de sus ajustados pantalones negros que dejan muy poco a la imaginación, pero ella tomando ese hecho como un reto personal imagina muchísimas cosas con su hermano, con y sin esos pantalones. Casi podía sentir la piel sedosa de su hermano bajo sus manos, cómo sus uñas amenazaban con herir la suave piel mientras él trata a toda costa no gemir, es un orgulloso, pero eso a ella le encanta. Tratar de romper su orgullo es su placer, suyo y solo suyo por que su hermano le pertenece.

_Ha hecho demasiado por él._

Cada centímetro de piel es suya, jamás la a tocado pero le pertenece. Le gustaría beber cada respiración y jadeo del príncipe y llenarse de su poderoso y descontrolado fuego, pero aún no es posible. Le gustaría hasta consolar su llanto y sus pesadillas -de las que se sabe culpable- por que lo que más anhela Azula es que él dependa de ella; pero nada de eso pasa gracias a la maldita conciencia y orgullo del mayor y el pequeño detalle de que sean hermanos tampoco ayuda mucho. Si Azula tuviese que definir a su hermano en una sola palabra sería _Caliente_, pero si Zuko tuviese que definirse en una sola palabra sería _Honor_; así que esas simples palabras resumían muy bien su situación.

De pronto las reflexiones de Azula son rotas por la presencia de una tercera persona, una intrusa morena que corre hacia Zuko y posa sus sucias manos en el esculpido torso de su hermano mientras le habla con un rostro suplicante, él no la aparta y eso llena de rabia a Azula, pero lo que sea que la morena quisiera al parecer le es negado y la princesa de la nación del fuego recupera su arrogante sonrisa. Pero cuando Azula ya disfrutaba de las lagrimas de la chica de ojos azules Zuko lo cambio todo rodeando la muñeca Katara con firmeza y brusquedad para jalarla y estrellarla contra su pecho.

-No me dejes- dijo él lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Azula quien se encontraba un piso arriba lo escuchara.

-Jamás- aseguro ella aferrándose más a Zuko y lanzandosele descaradamente para besarlo y él...

Le correspondió, él muy maldito le correspondió a la princesa campesina del polo sur, mientras sus manos viajaban de la cintura a las caderas de la chica para acercarla más a él y profundizar el beso que aunque comenzó como un choque torpe de labios pronto se convirtió en una lucha imparable de esencias; la morena rodeo el cuello de su hermano con una mano mientras hundía la otra en su cabellera negra. Pronto la diferencia de alturas y la falta de oxigeno fue incomoda para los amantes pero ellos solo se separaron un instante para enfrentar sus miradas cristalizadas por el deseo y llegaron a un mudo acuerdo.

Zuko elevo con increíble facilidad a Katara del suelo y ella enredo las piernas en la cadera de él para seguir con un intercambio apasionado de besos, ella adoraba la espalda de él y él provecho su posición para apretar los glúteos de la morena, acción que arranco un gemido de la chica y una sonrisa del chico que ya comenzaba a aventurar su boca por el cuello y escote de su compañera, ella demasiado abrumada por el placer le dejaba hacer pero en cuanto su cerebro encontró lucidez para enviar una orden a su cuerpo sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron desde los omóplatos hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Zuko para tratar de "devolverle el favor " sin embargo se encontró un poco desilusionada de ser tan pequeña y no poder llevar más lejos sus manos. Él agradeció que ella no lograra sus intenciones por que ese pequeño hecho lo distrajo, de otro modo tal vez él no hubiese podido detenerse. Después de eso el intercambio de besos se volvió lento y casi perezoso hasta que los brazos y piernas se desenredaron parsimoniosamente pues sus dueños se negaban a volver a la realidad. Cuando los pies de Katara se posaron sobre el suelo fue como si lo hicieran por primera vez y la chica se encontró incapaz de mantenerse en pie pero no importo por que Zuko la sostuvo.

-Demasiado para el primer beso- se burlo ella aunque aun respiraba con dificultad y se aferraba a él como a un salvavidas. "Eso pasa cuando reprimes tus emociones por tanto tiempo" pensó ella divertida.

-Tu siempre me haces sentir demasiado- reflexiono el príncipe sin contagiarse del entusiasmo de la maestra agua, la melancolía que Katara siempre alejaba de él lo atacaba en ese momento con más fuerza que nunca por lo que acaba de hacer "Tu no la mereces" le gritaba su conciencia pero su cuerpo se negaba a aceptar eso y la abrazo aún con más fuerzas como si temiera que desapareciera.

Katara noto las confusas emociones de su acompañante y solo quiso curar su corazón como a veces curaba sus heridas..."todas menos una..."

-Por favor promete que me vas ha elegir- dijo por fin ella, era una orden y una suplica.

-Yo... no te merezco- exteriorizo por fin él como una sentencia irrefutable mientras sus brazos dejaban de rodear a Katara.

-Yo te necesito- hablo ella imperativa atrapando al príncipe antes de que él se alejara por completo.

Zuko miro los ojos azules de Katara, ligeramente furiosos y ligeramente tristes como si estuviese a punto de hacer un berrinche, y supo que no podía resistirse a ellos, no podía resistirse a ella.

-Yo voy a elegirte.

Azula estaba furiosa, con ellos y consigo misma por que a pesar del odio sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y se encontraba humillantemente excitada, preguntándose la textura de la piel de Zuko, la fuerza de sus manos y el sabor de su boca. Incluso morbosamente pensó que la morena en medio (debajo o arriba, no importaba) de ellos no le molestaría si solo entendiera que Zuko era SUYO. Una imagen de la exuberante morena frente a ella,invadiendo su boca y enfrentando sus curvas, y su hermoso hermano atrás,acariciando su espalda e invadiéndola con su dureza se formo en su mente pero la princesa trato de descartarla, pues Katara ya no estaría ahí mas para cumplir las fantasías de nadie.

_Por que Zuko es suyo. Ya ha hecho demasiado por él... pero esta dispuesta a hacer aún más._

La sangre real no se mezcla con ninguna otra, ella lo sabía y por ello siempre considero a Zuko su pareja natural, el siempre estaba ahí para cuidarla y protegerla e incluso cuando Azula fue exigente y caprichosa él volvía una y otra vez a tratar de complacerla. Azula amaba burlarlo y desconsertarlo, hasta herirlo, por que le encantaba su desesperación y sus rabietas, amaba su fuerza y su pasión pero lo ocultaba tras quejas y burlas.

_Por que Zuko era suyo podía jugar con él._

A Azula sus padres nunca le habían negado nada y siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía, por ello el eje de su mundo se cayo el día que sus padre anunciaron su compromiso con su primo, Luten siempre había estado ahí pero para Azula era como parte de la utileria, y cuando Azula quiso cambiar ese gran error su padre le dijo tajantemente "La sangre real no se mezcla con ninguna otra" y no escucho ninguna de las quejas de su "hija favorita"; en cambio le hablo de las mil cualidades de Luten y que al ser su esposa al fin tendría el lugar de honor que se merecía, seria la señora del fuego. Pero a Azula ese panorama no la sedujo ni un momento ,ella sabía que su destino era ser la señora del fuego pero no junto a Luten.

¡Era su destino! y ella ayudaría a solucionar ese gran error que se estaba cometiendo. Ellos tiraron el eje de su mundo así que ella tiraría el suyo. Una tarde invito a Luten a ver el atardecer en las torres del palacio y se acerco a él con una sonrisa para simplemente apartarlo del camino, sus finas y pequeñas manos de doce años empujaron con increíble facilidad al adolescente que era su primo. Luten estaba en shock por lo sucedido pero se aferro a la vida y a los barandales de la torre, por primera vez en su vida Azula no se alegro de ver a Zuko cuando su hermano llego a la escena y trato con desesperación de ayudar a Luten. Pero el destino y la gravedad estaban del lado de la princesa del fuego y el brazo de Zuko de trece años no pudo soportar el peso de Luten de quince. Su primo dejo este mundo con una mirada de terror que a ella le pareció patética pero lamento que Zuko se hubiese lastimado el brazo para tratar de ayudarlo. Lo que Azula no espero fue la reacción de los adultos al encontrar la escena, todos parecieron perder el control y llenaron el ambiente de gritos, de llanto y desesperación pero sobre todo de condena. Zuko estaba en el suelo con el brazo tal vez dislocado y solo recibió desprecio y deshonor su padre no perdió la ocasión para recordale "su debilidad" y nadie lo defendió, ni su madre ni su tío, en ese momento Azula quiso intervenir pero su hermano con una sola mirada no la dejo, incluso en ese momento quería protegerla y ella callo. Después de ese día todos trataron diferente a Zuko y no faltaron los rumores que le llamaron loco y asesino... pero lo peor fue que a pesar de todo nadie arreglo el terrible error de no hacerlos prometidos y el incidente solo pareció llenar a Zuko de culpa y al palacio de sombras.

Ahora después de años y cuando ella ya estaba tan desesperada que por fin se atrevió a reclamarlo, sus padres anunciaron que le traerían a Zuko una prometida de otra nación, una princesa "por que la sangre real no se mezcla con ninguna otra", y aunque Azula vio con placer como eso al principio era un desastre, pues Zuko y la princesa Katara peleaban por todo y todo el tiempo, al final había terminado siendo testigo de la escena de hace un rato. Azula había reclamado a su hermano pero sus padres le habían traído una "prometida" así que el que tenía que decidir seria él y ella acaba de escuchar como le prometía a la princesa campesina que la escogería a ella.

La decisión de Azula era simple así que esa tarde invito a Katara a ver el atardecer y "conocerse mejor" en las terrazas del palacio.

-Yo se como te sientes por favor no me odies- fue la declaración hipócrita de la morena al llegar.

-Yo no te odio, no eres lo suficientemente importante para eso.

-Entiendo que tan importante debe ser para ti Zuko, si incluso te atreviste a recla...

-¡No, tu no entiendes nada, el es mío y tu solo estas en el camino!

-No puedes forzar esto, el te quiere pero no de la forma en que tu deseas-dijo Katara con tono comprensivo y maternal.

-Tu no tienes idea de lo que deseo- se burlo Azula con una sonrisa perversa.

**o.O.o**

-¿No has visto a la princesa Katara?- preguntó Zuko a uno de los guardias.

-Esta en las terrazas con la princesa Azula- hablo el guardia con formalidad mientras volteaba hacia el príncipe para hacer la debida reverencia pero solo encontró un borrón rojo con dorado y escucho el ruido de sus botas corriendo por los pasillos del palacio. Ese sonido lleno de alarma al guardia por lo que siguió a Zuko pero lastimosamente él no era tan veloz como su príncipe.

**o.O.o**

Katara no fue un rival dócil y shokeado como lo fue Luten hace un par de años, cuando sus manos la empujaron firmemente la morena se defendió y pronto fueron un enredo de brazos, piernas y rasguños. De repente el vértigo la invadió y se descubrió aferrada al barandal solo con un brazo pero peleando aun por lograr que Katara se soltara antes que ella. Como en sus recuerdos Zuko llego y esta vez si se alegro de verlo, él corrió a ayudarlas:

-Zuzu- lo llamo ella confiada.

-Zuko- le dijo Katara con desesperación.

Zuko ya no era un niño y no era débil, con cada uno de sus brazos aferro a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida pero olvido un pequeño detalle, su brazo derecho que soportaba a Azula estaba permanentemente lastimado y su fuerza no era suficiente para soportar eso, las dos lo notaron.

-Suéltala-ordenó Azula.

Pero Zuko no se movió y solo seguía soportando el peso de ambas a pesar del dolor abrazador que recorría su brazo derecho.

-Suéltame- pidió Katara rendida, agachando el rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas y ella misma contra todo instinto de supervivencia soltó su mano. Entonces Zuko lo supo, supo a quien debía elegir, y aun sabiendo que esa decisión le llenaría igualmente de dolor y culpa soltó a su hermana y se inclino con desesperación hacia Katara para volver a sujetarla esta vez con ambos brazos.

Entonces y solo entonces Azula comprendió que Zuko no era suyo, tal vez alguna vez lo fue -cuando de niños la cargo para bajar fruta de los arboles y ella se la tiro encima, cuando aprendían juntos fuego control y ella amaba humillarlo, cuando la había protegido con lo de Luten y ella se había callado- pero ya no lo era -por que ella lo había perdido-. Y de forma retorcida estuvo feliz al ver como Zuko con facilidad jalaba a Katara para ponerla a salvo, por que Zuko demostró su fuerza y orgullo, pero también estaba algo decepcionada por que nunca podrían hacer ese trío con Katara.

El guardia que había seguido a Zuko vio la mitad de la escena pero estaba en shock y no pudo ayudar en nada, aun así en cuanto vio a la pareja que se abrazaba y besaba en el suelo recupero el raciocinio y dio la voz de alarma. Zuko y Katara se separaron y para sorpresa de todos ella salio corriendo al piso de abajo y se tiro junto a Azula para con velocidad llamar al agua al rededor de ella y pronto rodeo a la princesa de una luz azul. Ella la salvaría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, por que no permitiría a Zuko volver a sentir el dolor de perder a alguien importante para el y ni siquiera ser el blanco de mal intencionados rumores, y cuando sintió que las fuerzas se le acababan Zuko la sostuvo y Katara pudo continuar.

Contra todo pronostico y como lo que muchos consideraron un milagro Azula abrió los ojos.

**o.O.o**

Azula detestaba el azul, el gentío y la comida viscosa e insípida de la tribu agua aun así no se quejo, Zuko había elegido a Katara para casarse y quejarse por el menú de la boda sería patético. La princesa de la nación del fuego fue testigo, no sin cierto rencor en el fondo, de como su hermano celebraba su unión con otra y sonreía como un idiota a todos los importante asistentes a la ceremonia. Azula detestaba la situación pero no podía reclamar nada pues aun después de todo lo ocurrido ni su hermano ni su cuñada la acusaron de nada, para todos el incidente de la terraza fue un accidente y Azula tomo eso como la prueba de que aun le importaba lo suficiente a su hermano y aunque había perdido esa batalla tal vez aun no se habían perdido todas las esperanzas para ese trío... ¿no?

~Fin~

**Notas:** bien no creo que esto se merezca la categoría M pero lo dejamos así por si las dudas, chicos esta es la primera vez que escribo algo medio pervert así que no sean duros, ese no era el fuerte de la historia pero espero que les guste.


End file.
